


memories

by elaine_coulson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hobbit, Peter Jackson - Freeform, Singing, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks at the fire place; fluff,fluff,fluff; maybe more</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> Writing it I listened to "Song of Exile" by Karlienne, which is easily found on sound cloud (https://soundcloud.com/karliene/song-of-exile) and I would be pleased if you do the same while or before reading.  
> Enjoy!

„Land of Bear, Land of Eagle, Land that gave us birth and blessing, we will go home across the mountains,“ softly her singing voice mixed with the sizzling noises of the fire. None of the dwarfs made a sound and even nature seemed to be listening the sad tunes. “Hear our singing, hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains.” as she stopped chanting silence was complete. Deep silence no one dared to break. In their minds they were loosing themselves, in memories of home and family. Although it was such a sad song, there was hope growing in the heart of each dwarf, slowly assimilating the feeling of home sickness. Gandalf called it a special type of magic, inaccessible for most, however one of the most powerful ones.

As she remarked, that most of the dwarfs have fallen asleep, she gently stood up and walked closer to the tree Fili was leaning at.

“If you want to, I can take the first watch.”she said. Turning round, he smiled at her softly.

“I' m fine, thank you. It's just...” his voice broke. She sat down next to him.

“You can talk to me if you like...”

“While you were singing I...” his cheeks turned red. “I tough of my mother. I know, it is not very warrior-like, so I should better stop talking.” he looked up, trying to find a hint in her eyes, wether she was taunting him or understood his feelings. She smiled.

“I know, what you mean. The song always reminds me of the past and I become very nostalgic.” she laughed lowly. They sat together in silence for a moment, knowing that they shared the same amount of sadness and love in their hearts. Finally, the future Prince of Durin turned his head towards the sky.

“She always invented stories about the star signs.” Y/N followed his view, as he began to tell one. “These nine stars over here are the lion and those nine over there are the wolf. In ancient times, in a wild kingdom, there were a wolf and a lion, feeling as brothers. They grew up together, lived together. The lion was meant to be king one day, but he couldn't imagine to ever be parted of his brotherly companion. So the day of coronation, he decided on not stepping into the royal footprints, but to part the burden with the wolf. Never the wild kingdom has seen so much plenty and prosperity. When they died their people cried all night and all day. Finally, Varda, as mistress over the stars, gave them a place in the night sky, so that the their folk could always be protected by them, guiding the way to north” he pointed at the wolf “and south.” and at the the lion.

“What a wonderful story.”

“The very short version.”

“You are the lion aren't you?”

“And Kili the wolf, yes. Thorin didn't liked it, when Dìs told us the story. He said, that there can only be one king. Still, I often feel like the lion. I imagine being king very lonely.”

“Not if there is a good queen.” his cheeks blushed and he avoided eye contact immediately. “So there is one?” she asked.

“There is what?”

“A woman you'd consider queen?” she sounded more like a chatting girl, than the keen and passionate warrior, as which he got to know her during their journey. At first he though she would tease him, but he only found curiosity in her eyes. So he realized, she never noticed.

“There is one. Indeed.”

“Is she waiting for your return to the iron hills?” she smiled softly.

“No. …” he replied silently “I rely on her to fight side by side with me in the Battle of Erebor.”

“So she...” Y/N slowed down talking, as she began to understand. It was the first time ever he saw her speechless. He lowered his head cursing himself for speaking his last sentence out loud.

“I' m sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” he was about to stand up, but she lightly pulled him back at his sleeve. A few tears were running over her face and then she began to smile.

“I wouldn't have dared to hope you saying that.” his eyes widened and he kneeled down in front of her again.

“You mean you...” she nodded.

“...feel the same, yes. I do.” he softly grabbed her neck and pulled her closer, slowly pushing his lips onto hers. As response she immediately leaned into the kiss, making it even more passionate and loving. As they parted he slowly huddled his face up to hers.

“I'll thank Mahal every day for making this happen.” he whisperd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
